The Drunken Wrong
by Curse-Breaker1
Summary: James was never faithful to Lily after Hogwarts Harry finds her upset one day and they get drunk ... Big mistake. One shot


**Harry Potter**

Harry James Potter, 19 years of age, 6 feet in height, heavily toned, messy black hair, star seeker of appleby arrows, three times english league seeker of the year, walked into his family home after a grueling practise dumping his bag on the floor and slumped into a chair after summoning himself a can of coke cola from the fridge and drinking half in one gulp. He was glad his mother had been a muggle born as he was pretty much hooked on the drink and couldnt live without it.

Asif hearing his thoughts a loud crack echo'd in the kitchen and there stood the woman of his thoughts Lily Potter herself. She smiled as she noticed her son. He looked her over and realised even at 39 she was still a beauty long red hair and bright emerald eyes that he had inherited from her.

"About time you came to see your mum, as soon as you bought that flat after you left hogwarts you hardley come home!" She scolded playfully.

"Yeh but mum you always complained about bringing the girls here I just had to do a Sirius and get my own love shack for all our sakes" He shot back with a wink smirking at his mothers blush.

"Harry! your not supposed to tell your mum these things you know" Lily busied herself with making a sandwich with her back to her son.

"Sorry mum"

"Ha no your not, anyway lets not talk about my own sons sex life thank you" She had her blush under control and took her food to the table he was sat at.

"Your right hows Jamie doing at hoggy warts?" He inquired about his younger sister who had just started her 6th year at the school were Harry himself was heralded as the youngest tri-wizard tournament champion after Diggory claimed him as his second and then failed at 3 seconds of seeing the dragon making Harry have to compete for the rest of the whole tournament for him.

Lets not forget how he had to fight and kill a basilisk at 15 when the silly fool Nott used a snake under the imperious to open the chamber of secrets at a time that just happend to be when Dumbledore had an urgent wizengamot meeting, leaving Harry to show he wasn't the leader of slytherin since he was 13 for being low powered.

Merlin no wonder he got the Headboy spot he saved the whole school and all he got was a fucking trophey? He knew he would have been Headboy anyway and he was Slytherin seeker and captain all from his own doing.

His inner monologue was cut short when his mother spoke again.

"She has been getting top 5 grades in the whole year and by the looks of things she may just be a candidate for headgirl" Lily beamed at the thought of he daughter becoming headgirl especially as her son was headboy of 1998.

"Ah thats my sister good luck to her an all that rot ... so hows James?" Harry hadn't called his father anything other than his name for the past 4 years when he was found cheating on his wife somehow she hadn't left him though.

James had tried to blame everything on his new job as head auror and then tried to blame Lily herself it seemed it was everyones fault but his own for thinking with his cock.

Lily looked down and didnt say anything.

"Mum?" Harry tentatively asked

He didn't get much of an answer just a lapfull of Lily Potter as she threw herself into his arms and cried onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her like he has done everytime James thought with a certain part of his anatomy.

"Hey now look at me" He grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him as he stared into her tear filled eyes.

"You are better than any of them other young skanks who he sleeps with you are a wonderful woman and he doesnt deserve you, you hear me?" He smiled at her as she gave him a watery chuckle.

"You always know what to say to me Harry and you love me why doesn't he?" she sobbed.

He continued stroking her back and making soothing paterns untill she dried her tears on his t-shirt.

"Oh thanks! my t-shirt! ... and seriously he cant love you like I do he just isnt good enough to be me, and personally your too sexy for him anyway" He gave her a quick flirtatious wink which made her giggle and playfully smack him on the arm.

"Enough flirting with me im your mother, besides dont you get enough women as it is Mr famous quidditch star?" She told him yet on the inside the playful way he flirted with her made her heart long for his comforting arms wrapped around her in a more passionate enviroment. It may be wrong on so many levels but only he, her son Harry had ever been there when she needed someone.

He smirked at her making her regret her last question as he was about to no doubt regal her with tales of his latest 3 exploits of the past week. But to her suprise he just picked her up and stood up with her in a bridal carry then span round and placed her in his recently vacated chair before travelling to the cupboard and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"You need it" He told her silencing any protests she was going to make.

He filled the two glasses with 2 fingers of the stuff they grabbed one each and toasted each other before knocking it all back in one gasping slighty as it hit their throats.

Eventually the bottle dissapeared under the weight of Lily drinking three quarters and all too soon it was empty. Harry listened to Lily slur drunkenly about some new tart James had been caught with.

"I swear t' you Harry she was on her knees under his desk in his office at work when i walked in! On our anniversary aswell! I give the bastard 19 years of marrige and what does he give me? Oh just a view of some new blonde secretary playing taste the sausage!" She drunkenly spat out before she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"But you love me Harry you said it you told me i was sexy right Harry?" She pleaded.

Harry didnt know what to do his mother had just kissed him. Sure she was a beautiful woman and he would have easily made a move if he met her in a bar and they werent related but this was his mother so what does he say to that? He did what he thought was right for her. He bit the damn bullet.

"Of course you are sexy look at your self woman any straight male without the name James Potter would find you a high priorety catch!"

He then realised his mistake as she pretty much dragged him to the master suite and threw him onto the bed before straddeling his lap and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Harry was in heaven who knew his own mother would end up as the totally most passion filled kiss he had ever experianced! His clever mind seemed to shut down and his woman pleaser mind came to the front.

He kissed her back with all the passion he could muster while grabbing her ass with both hands making her groan at his touch and begin to lift his t-shirt over his head whilst trailing kisses across his muscular physique. While she kissed every bare inch of skin on his upper body her hands wormed their way into his training bottoms more commenly referred to as trackies and began to stroke his rapidly hardenng member.

/

It was a door slamming open and a loud voicing shouting "WHAT THE FUCK?" that woke Harry Potter the next morning. He sat up quickly and looked at the source of all the shouting to see none other than James himself staring in shock at something next to him in the king sized bed he woke up in. He blinked a few times trying to work out why his father was in hs flat untill the night before rushed back to him in a storm of memories and he looked to his side to see long auburn hair which confirmed the fact last night wasn't just a dream.


End file.
